Many retailers recognize that consumers are attracted to low sale prices and will be more likely to inquire about, and sometimes purchase, items listed at such low prices. However, retailers must balance this incentive with the need to make a profit on sales of their items. This leads some retailers to engage in behavior that amounts to a “bait-and-switch” tactic where the retailer hides the “true” cost of the item by omitting some fees or charges (e.g., excessive shipping and handling fees) from the list price of the item. In these cases, the retailer's list price is often lower than prices offered by competitors, yet the retailer is still able to receive a healthy profit by adding on hidden fees late in the ordering process. A consumer, attracted to the low list price of the item, will often expend some amount of effort toward acquiring the item (e.g., adding the item to a virtual cart, proceeding through the checkout process, etc.) before realizing much later in the ordering process that there are hidden costs that will be added to the list price upon completing a transaction for the item. In some cases, consumers will buy the item after seeing the hidden costs due to the amount of effort they have already expended during the ordering process. Retailers bait consumers in other ways, such as by claiming that there is “limited availability” of an item, when in fact the retailer's inventory is not so limited. Hiding transaction details (e.g., additional cost, actual quantity available, and the like) often leads to poor customer experience. Furthermore, for a host of an online marketplace for retailers, such “bad” behavior of retailers may tarnish the good will of the host.